A data processing device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet and/or other computing device, may comprise one or more applications downloaded onto and running on the data processing device. When an application is downloaded onto the data processing device, for example, from an application distribution server or an application processing device, the application may list what usage permissions or privileges that are required for the application running on the device. In some instances, some of the required permissions may be associated with some components (e.g., other applications) that the application relies on or coupled to and may not be required by the application itself.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.